disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Reggie, Darnell and Two Fingers
Reggie, Darnell, and Two Fingers are a trio of bumbling frog hunters and are minor antagonists from Disney's 2009 film The Princess and the Frog. Background Reggie Reggie is the leader of the trio. Though short in stature, Reggie is a commanding force, often seen berating and abusing his two companions throughout their scene. He also appears to be the most malicious, as he clearly takes pride in hunting animals and openly gloats his victories. He speaks with a thick southern accent, and his tone ranges from high pitch to low and brooding, depending on his mood and the situation. As mentioned above, Reggie is short, wears a green shirt underneath his brown overalls, has big pointed ears, a brown hat, and goes around barefoot. Darnell Darnell is the large and bumbling son of Reggie and most incompetent of the trio. He's loud, speaks with a stereotypical "idiot" voice, and is often the bane of Reggie's existence. Though large and incredibly strong, physically, Darnell is probably the weakest link of the group, as his low IQ and oafish tendencies can cause great trouble for the hunters (though on some occasions, as seen when he accidentally captured Tiana, his goofy nature can be surprisingly resourceful). Darnell is obese, incredibly tall, wears a red shirt underneath his blue overalls, along with a small brown pointed hat. He's also the only member of the trio to be bald, in addition to being barefoot, like his father and brother. Two-Fingers Though Reggie serves as the trio's leader, Two-Fingers can easily be considered the most menacing, as well as dangerous of the group. Whilst Reggie is loud and obnoxious, Two-Fingers is reserved, and appears to lack the ability of proper speech; instead, he communicates through grunts and other noises. Even so, he's apparently understood by Reggie. Despite being the most heavily armed of the trio, he's also prone to physical combat, as Reggie and Darnell are seen using nets and clubs as weapons, whilst Two-Fingers prefers to grab his meals, only resulting to weapons such as knives and guns when the target is far from reach or has completely infuriated the hunter. Notably, he's named Two-Fingers due to the fact that he only has two fingers with a wristband on his right hand, and as far as appearance goes, Two-Fingers has crimson hair, a large brown hat, a purple shirt with brown pants, and also walks barefoot. Appearances ''The Princess and the Frog'' The three were hunting in the bayou when they encounter Tiana and Naveen as frogs and decide to catch them to have frog legs for dinner. Reggie catches Naveen and takes him to the boat but he escapes after Ray attacks Reggie. Two-Fingers and Darnell manage to catch Tiana and they start to leave. Naveen sees Tiana trapped and goes to rescue her but he crashes with the boat, the sound of the thud startling the hunters. The three hunters begin wondering what was that noise when Naveen appears on Reggie's head. Darnell grabs his club to hit Naveen, but the frog jumps and Reggie is hit instead. Reggie calls Two-Fingers for help and he decides to shoot Naveen, who was on Reggie's face. Tiana moves the shotgun down and saves both Naveen and Reggie (though just barely in Reggie's case). The three begin inadvertently hitting each other with hopes to hit the frogs until they finally fall to the boat's ground after suffering numerous hits. Reggie realizes that they are not normal frogs and then Tiana talks to them ("And we talk, too!" she says). Shocked and scared, they scream and leave the bayou quickly. They aren't seen again in the rest of the film. ''The Princess and the Frog: Video Game'' In the game storyline taking place after the events of the film, Reggie, Darnell, and Two-Fingers are shown to have reformed and apologize to Tiana for the mistreatment they gave towards her, as they didn't realize she was actually a human magically transformed into a frog. Nevertheless, Tiana accepts their apology and welcomes them into her restaurant, along with her other friends, acquaintances, and relations. In one of the mini-games, which takes place during Tiana and Naveen's adventure as frogs, the trio serves as antagonists. Trivia * Co-director Ron Clements referred to the characters as the studios' versions of The Three Stooges, a popular comedy trio. * During the end credits, a cabin in the middle of the bayou can be seen, presumably belonging to the trio. * When Reggie, Darnell, and Two-Fingers flee the scene, the water trail they leave behind was modeled after Japanese animation, as a tribute to the acclaimed Japanese film director and animator, Hayao Miyazaki. Category:The Princess and the Frog Villains Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Neutral Protagonists